Dodge Murphy
William "Dodge" Murphy is a former supervillain henchman and small-time criminal who gained infamy in his own right in the Arena. He was created by Soberguy in March of 2002. OOC History Dodge Murphy was created to homage a number of unusual but oft-forgotten characters in the FPL. He went on to win the Main Event and eventually became the Freelance Villain Team Lieutenant. Fictional Character Biography Original William Murphy was born in Lowtown and from an early age engaged in a number of petty crimes. He was given the nickname "Dodge" because of his speed, agility and penchant for fleeing situations to avoid capture. As a young man, he was introduced by an associate to a supervillain named "The Evil Minute", who hired Dodge as a henchman and renamed him "Tick-Tock". This would be the first in a long series of psuedonyms used by Dodge as he bounced from supervillain to supervillain between stints in jail. At some point early in his henching career, Dodge met a woman in Looking Glass and began an on-again, off-again relationship with her. This produced a daughter, Molly, who would grow up to be the Silver Siren. While in Lowtown, he often frequented The Dizzy Weasel, a booze can known as a recruiting place for supervillains. Dodge went on to work for a number of Khazan's more unusual supervillains, such as The Semi-Rational Penguin, Santa Fett, The Master Psychic Psycho and others, while periodocally landing stints in prison. This continued for many years until, due to his age, the work began to dry up. Broke, bitter and unfulfilled by his career as a lackey-for-hire, Dodge began an almost suicidal run in the Arena - taking on all opponents in a quest for respectability. Against all odds, he became one of the most successful Arena champions in history and settled into semi-retirement in Lowtown. He was later brought in by Fists Fisticuffs on behalf of the Sentinels during the events of ASYLUM after it was found he had once worked for Red Napoleon. Still later, he became involved in the events of The Khazanian Empire, after investigating the disappearance of several Lowtown criminals. It has been revealed that Dodge has a sister, Siobhan, who works as a lawyer for Ronan Rourke, though the status of their relationship has not been revealed. S7 Continuity In the S7 continuity, Dodge was born in Detroit, Michigan but had a similar upbringing and early life. In this timeline, after his years of being a henchman, Dodge engages in a blatant orgy of crime and self-destruction. The spree, improbably, lasts almost a year and includes numerous close calls and narrow escapes from law enforcement. As the audacity of his crimes grew, and the ability of law enforcement to contain it floundered, Dodge became a national sensation. Eventually captured, Dodge was sentenced to a lengthy prison term, but escaped from jail months later. After several more arrests and escapes, Dodge became a sort of American folk anti-hero - a counter-culture celebrity both loved and reviled by a divided nation. Dodge is currently on the run, supported largely by a network of old friends and new fans. His relationship with his daughter is still severely strained, though he makes a point to occasionally pop back into her life - usually for self-serving reasons. Powers and Abilities Dodge Murphy possesses no superhuman abilities. He is, however, faster and more agile than most and - despite his age and lifestyle - is in remarkable shape. He is a decent hand-to-hand fighter and passable marksman. His most remarkable trait, however, is his endurance. Despite frequent punishing abuse, he always manages to come back from the brink on pure stubborn willpower. It is this defining characteristic which allowed him to defeat much more powerful opponents in the past. Equipment Dodge Murphy has used a number of high-tech gadgets during his career as a henchman, but has uncategorically turned his back on using them again. His most frequently used weapon is the custom shotgun he has named "Ol' Reliable", which he has apparently had for quite some time. External Links Dodge Murphy in the FPL Gallery Category:CharactersCategory:Soberguy characters Category:S7 ContinuityCategory:Solo Villains